


I may be fallen, but you shall plummet

by Valdyr



Series: The Angel Within [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e18 Point of No Return, M/M, More Feels, Poor Samifer, Prayer, Revelations, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdyr/pseuds/Valdyr
Summary: After Dean has gone off to give it up to Michael and Adam is resurrected, Samifer strains to keep it all together. He even enlists his demons' service and finally gets his revenge on Zachariah for hurting his vessel, but only after the angel has told Dean what really happened when they last met.





	I may be fallen, but you shall plummet

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say, I kind of hated the original episode, thinking things like: Why did Dean have to go to Zachariah? Couldn't he have just prayed to Michael directly? And why on earth does Adam let Michael in? Didn't he just a moment prior realize what treacherous dicks angels are?

They didn't notice it. Not when it happened. They were deep in the palace at the time, faking sleep on the outside. Even when Sam's phone's insistent ringing forced them up and they opened their eyes to an empty room, they didn't realize just what had happened in the night. He could have been in the bathroom. Or buying pie. But he wasn't.

When they realized that his stuff was missing, their blood ran cold. They walked out of the shared motel room in a trance, hoping and dreading what they would find (or not find) in equal measure. But it was no false alarm. The impala, Baby, was gone. Well, fuck.

Sam's phone rang again and they shook themselves out of their stupor and hurried back inside to take the call:

"Dean!"

"No? It's Bobby."

"Bobby? Why are you calling?"

"'Cause of Dean, boy. Why'd you think it was him calling? Is... Is he not with you?"

"No. He's missing. But with all his stuff and the impala is gone too. So he chose to go."

"Damn it."

"...Bobby, why do you call about him?"

"I wanted to check up on him, but he isn't answering his phone. None of them."

"Why check up?"

"He called a couple hours ago and he didn't seem like he was in a good place. He sounded ...bad, when he said bye. It felt off. Scarily so. First I thought he was just gonna sleep it off. I was still pretty tired myself then. But it's been... coming back to me, ya know? It wouldn't leave me alone and I worried. So I tried to check up on him and he wouldn't answer his bloody phone! An' now you're telling me he's gone."

Oh, that sounded so so bad.

"Bobby, what did he call you about?"

He could hear his father figure taking a deep, shaky breath and considered asking Lucifer to just whisk them over and talk to Bobby in person, but the older man answered eventually:

"When he called about that nightmare that wasn't one, I told him I was looking into a weapon against angels that might even work against the devil. To calm him, you know?"

"...Holy Fire."

"Yeah. When he called this time, he asked if I had found anything."

"W-what did you tell him?"

"I... kid, come on, I had to tell him something!"

"Bobby, what. Did. You. Say to him?!"

"Said I found it, but while it could fry ordinary angels, it wasn't strong enough for an archangel. Still just another archangel for that. I promised to keep looking, but..."

"Shit."

"Sam?"

"No, me. I fear I know where he's headed. Not literally, but- I know what he intends to do."

"..? Mind enlightening me, if you can spare the time?"

"Don't get fresh with me, human. I could still smite you in a heartbeat."

Technically, his tone was serious. But he could feel that neither Sam nor Bobby were particularly afraid that he would do anything. And with that he noted that they were actually right. ...When did he become someone who made idle threats? He would have pondered that, but they really didn't have the time.

"Dean has been depressed. Hopeless. The apocalypse is wearing him down. He got sparks of new hope with the Colt and then the Holy Fire, but each time it was extinguished again."

"So? He'll search for something else then."

"I... No, Bobby. Not with.. Urgh! He was not as exposed to Famine as we were, but he was definitely close enough for long enough to be affected. And he wasn't. Famine had no apparent effect on him."

"Meaning?"

"Oh humans... Meaning he is as good as dead inside! I had hoped that stopping the apocalypse would remedy that, but it looks like we've run out of time. Dean has lost hope completely. He is giving up. The fight. Himself. Guys, I think he's going to give it up to Michael."

Curses echoed through his head from Sam and over the phone from Bobby, but they had to agree that it looked like that. And that meant that they knew what to do: Find Dean and stop him. Just... how? Sam knew his brother best, both others agreed, so he was their best option at finding him. In theory.

But the simple truth was that Sam barely knew Dean at all anymore. They used to be really close, but... not anymore. They barely talked. Barely even really hunted together now that Lucifer had taken such a big role in Sam's life. Barely spent time together since Dean couldn't look him in the eye anymore. Him, the guy who chose a demon over his brother, sucked their blood, started the apocalypse and was destined to serve as Satan's meatsuit when he destroyed the world.

They were not that close anymore. And Sam had no idea where Dean might go.

"I don't know how to find him. I don't! Luci, Bobby, what do we do?!"

"Well...... Um, Lucifer? If we can't find Dean... Could you find Michael? So if we know where he's going to m-maybe block Dean's path?"

"Michael is in heaven. He can descend to any place on earth when Dean is ready. There's no blocking the path... Wait. Luci, if he can come down anywhere at any time, how do we know he's not taken possession of Dean already?"

"Good question. Would you know?"

"I wouldn't feel it if he tried to hide it like I did, but that's not like him... so yes, I would know. Michael would call me to our duel the moment he got his vessel. He hasn't called, so no: He has no vessel yet, Dean is still himself."

"Called? No offense, but I can't really see an angel on the phone."

"No like that, of course. Through what your kind has dubbed the 'angel ra- ...Sam, Bobby, we have a way."

"Yeah? So spill!"

"Dean clearly hasn't gone the direct path of praying Michael down into himself or it would be over by now. This was a hard decision for him, right?"

"And...?"

"What if he can't bring himself to pray to Michael? What if he chooses a detour that doesn't weigh so heavily on what's left of his brother-loving conscience? What if he has another call Michael?"

"...As much as I like extra time, how does that help us find him?"

"I help us because if he a) finds another human and they pray for him, I doubt they'll know to limit the call to Michael's ears only and if it goes to all angels, I can catch it and rush there first to grab him or b) the angel to find him is so heady with triumph they'll yell it over angel radio and I can hear it, too."

"...You receive angel radio?"

"Of course. I'm an angel."

"But would they really still use it? Knowing you could be listening in?"

"I'm not sure they're aware. But they do it all the time. I even listened for a while, but it was useless. Just notifications on demon gatherings they wanted to smite. And in the end, the only real plan heaven has right now is for Michael to fight me. That will decide the war, in their minds. ...There was a suggestion some time ago for Raphael to attack me in order to distract me long enough for them to snatch the vessel away, but Michael turned it down. He is convinced that all will happen as God planned it anyway and they don't need to sacrifice an archangel for that."

"Why the HELL did you not think to MENTION THAT?!!!!!!"

"It was irrelevant. Bobby, haven't we just discussed how devastating false hope can be? I didn't want to show you a new way only to declare it a dead end after all. That's why I'm telling you now. Because now it might actually be of use!"

Bobby was exasperated, but he couldn't quite deny the devil's worlds. Getting the Colt only to find it useless had stung. Badly. Especially because they had risked their lives over it. And with that in mind, he barely dared to hope that they might be able to find Dean with this before he let the biggest and worst player pro-apocalypse off the bench.

"Listen well, then. I'll try calling around if anyone's seen him. ...Find him, Lucifer. And bring him back to me."

 

_"Please, I know I've never been very religious, but I'm down on my knees now. Please, she's just six years old, she's got all her life ahead of her! Please save my daughter..."_

_"I swear I'll be good. I'll never even speak a bad word again, but help me!"_

_"Bring him home, I beg you, bring my love home to me!"_

'This is so drepressing. How can you stand it?'

'I don't listen. No-one does, really. They just haven't got the memo, yet.'

'These people are at their worst! How can you be so cold?!'

'Easy. Everybody dies. Human do so every day. Every minute. Billions have died in my lifetime. More. I can't feel for that many random strangers. You don't mourn the billions of ants that died in yours, either. But especially if you want to help, how about you keep scanning for mentions of Dean Winchester or the vessel, while I do the same on the angel radio. You know this division with me going through the Enochian and you the English only works if you actually listen to the prayers, right? No zoning in on anybody.'

He huffed, unwilling to admit his agreement. Well, his partial agreement. He agreed that finding Dean was their priority, but the things he heard...

'How can the angels just leave them all unanswered?'

'Same as with the hauntings, Sammy. No God to force them.'

He was as enraged as he was woeful in that moment. And then he heard another one:

_"Dear Father and all his children in heaven, I call on you once more. We have lost another life. Leukemia. Again. I don't know if you punish me through them for becoming a doctor instead of a priest when all I ever wanted was to help people. If so, I beg you... just send me to hell and let these innocent little children live. If not, please, end this misery! I can't hold another tiny hand growing cold in mine. I can't watch any more parents cry and hear them scream at me to do something when I am powerless. I just can't. Will you stop it if I make myself descend?"_

'Luci?'

'I'm sorry Sam, but humans despair all the time. Even if I tried, I alone could never help them all.'

'Just- Just this one, please? We can keep listening on the way. But please, I can't keep listening to this just sitting here! You can cure people with a touch of your hand... This-this doctor and I think she's gonna kill herself. Please, can we just give her hope? For me? I need to see hope in her eyes, I need some hope for myself.'

He was reluctant, but the way Sam implored him... That was prayer. He could not refuse his other half praying to him. So he traced the pediatrician's prayer to a little chapel in her hospital. But people believed what they saw. So he stopped first to redress. Angels didn't wear plaid, as far as naive believers were concerned. When he entered the chapel, he wore only white.

White shirt, white trousers, white suit jacket, too. And he unleashed his hair to flow over his shoulders like earthly-brown waves. Like that he stepped up to the young woman on his knees right under the cross. She was whispering tensely, when she noticed him and turned only to stare. But she caught herself and tried to act politely.

"I'm sorry, I-I got carried away. How may I help you, sir?"

He couldn't help it, he chuckled. She could pray her heart out, but when someone showed up, she still thought him just a man. The devil let Sam direct the dialogue, his voice deep and soft, gentle and warm with his good will.

"You can show me to the children that you seek to save."

She gulped and it was clear that she was doubting hersef, caught between hope and doubt.

"I- Who are you?"

A good question. 'Sam' didn't sound much like an angel name and he could hardly say Lucifer. He'd have to make something up...

"I am the one who heard you. And the one who came to your call. You can refer to me as Samael."

It sounded angelic enough and going by her stuttering breath and her racing heartbeat, she thought so, too. But because names could be feigned, Lucifer let the lights brighten and showed her a shadow of his wings. She gasped and staggered back in disbelief, almost falling, but he caught her and reassured her with a warm smile.

"Calm yourself, human, I am here to help."

She nodded almost frantically and when he asked again, she led him from room to room, where he healed illnesses and injuries. When the parents were present, they often asked who he was and doubted his word when he told them. But when he woke their children from otherwise endless comas or made bone-deep gashes close up into smooth skin within minutes, they stopped doubting him and went down on their knees in gratitude. By the time the first floor was done, the doctor had happy tears streaming down her face.

Sam could do it now. First he had just watched and felt the devil's grace move through their shared body. Then he tried it under his guidance and now the archangel was back to listening as he saved people like no hunter ever would.

Then he stopped dead in his tracks.

_"...The Vessel..."_

"Samael?"

"Prayers are useless when they fall on deaf ears. If you ever face a demon or similar danger, call me by name. But now I must go. A prayer has reached me... Mankind will fall if I let that happen."

He was gone in the blink of an eye.

 

He changed while he flew and landed around the corner. So when he ran around, he could pass as Sam. And the first thing he did was to knock the street preacher out cold.

"Sam? How did you-?"

Dean followed suit. Then he grabbed him and flung him in the close-by impala. Maybe not quite humanly. But at least he didn't just fly him away. If only because Dean would be even more unstable if he found out that Sam had left Baby behind.

Then he called Bobby. He told him that he had Dean and asked for the address of his safe house. Then he resigned himself to a long drive, interrupted only when Dean stirred and Luci had to put him under again before he woke up fully.

By the time they let him wake, Dean was tied to a chair and had a sad Sam and a furious Bobby staring down at him. But, surprisingly, he was not in the panic room. He made a joke about that. 'Cause what else could he do?

"I would have preferred that to with you having to be an idjit about that dick with wings, but it's buried."

"What? Why?"

"My house fell into it."

"Wait..."

Looking around he realized that this really was no part of Bobby's house. How long had he been out?

"What happened to your house?"

"Angels happened."

"Damn it! You are a target! Because of me! If I had only manned up earl-"

"Shut up! I brought that on myself by doing what I believed was right. I know you're in a bad state, but just what kind of wussy has John's son become?! 'Cause I _ain't_ gonna let myself be bullied into anything by angels! And you wanna bend over for 'em?!"

A rather lengthy fight ensued in which Lucifer ranted in Sam's head about 'nuclear' being considered an option and who were the real bad guys in WWII. Lucifer, it appeared, had no trouble with the Nazis, because they at least gassed their jews in a comparatively environment-friendly way. At that point Sam briefly forgot how to breathe, but after a moment the devil explained:

He was not anti-Semitic, he was anti-human. So when people purged the planet of each other, whatever their made-up justification, he generally had no problem with that. Earth will all her fauna and flora was better off without mankind. But the nuclear bombs had destroyed more than just people, they had destroyed everything and poisoned the very earth for centuries to come. So yes, he had a a big problem with that.

Sam refused to admit that he might objectively speaking have a point and just reminded his other half that his anti-human ways were in past now. Right? Right. It was just an evaluation of different crimes against humanity. Because, so the devil insisted, vaporizing cities' worth of civilians had to be a crime against humanity, a war crime at the very least.

Now that Sam could agree on. If he was an atheist, he could very easily believe the apocalypse to be the self-inflicted future of a scientifically advancing mankind. ...He had taken an ethics course in Stanford. And even if he did not know the devil to be on their side, he was sure, he would still be against 'nuclear' as an option.

Bobby tried to tell Dean the same, but the heavenly vessel just bit back telling Bobby that he was not his father. Sam winced and saw in Bobby's eyes how deep that had hit. And it made Lucifer even more furious with Michael's human counterpart...

Huh? Lucifer evaluated his feelings exactly and came to a startling realization: He was angry with Dean for hurting Bobby. Because he didn't want Bobby hurt. ...Since when did he care?! He tried to tell himself that those were just Sam's feelings seeping over into him again. But that was not what it felt like.

In fact, it felt like he liked Bobby. He liked another human beside Sam? What the Hell??? No, it actually made sense. Bobby had proven himself a loving (worthy) father figure for Sam. So he supposed that he might possibly not dislike him despite being a human because he was grateful for what Bobby had done for Sam (wanted that, too).

It still made his head a mess as he tried to figure himself out. (Would he start liking more people now?) But his thoughts were rudely interrupted when a shock went through him. Bobby and Dean both looked over and he realized that he must have shown some of what he felt. But he was a strong angel, it couldn't have been that bad.

"Excuse me."

He retreated into another room and tried to figure out what was wrong. Something had happened, that was sure. Something about heaven, he was quite convinced. Now he wasn't sure what exactly that was, although it reminded him of something a rough two thousand years ago... But he was sure he knew where it had happened.

"Sam? Lucifer?"

Bobby had followed them, of course.

"The angels did something. I'm not sure what. I need to check that."

"Okay, I'll keep an eye on Dean."

He left through the door with a nod to Dean as Bobby explained that Sam's phone in his pocket had given a silent alarm about a report related to angels. Dean was so ruffled about Bobby letting Sam go alone that he bought it. And outside, Lucifer took flight.

He knew his suspicion was right when he saw the trees. So he hid and waited for two underling angels to help a dirty young man out of his grave. Then he concentrated his grace and exploded both of them with a snap of his fingers. Sam gulped at the easy display of immense power, but focussed on the human as Luci smirked in a way that said without a doubt: I'm an archangel, honey. I'm awesome.

Then they snatched the still disoriented human and Lucifer sent him to sleep for easy transport. They could talk things out back at Bobby's. Before he flew back, though, Lucifer took a look at the smudged face and felt shock ripple through his vessel.

'Sam? Do we know him? I could go through your memories again...'

'Yes! That- That's Adam. That's mine and Dean's half-brother.'

'A relative? Heaven resurrected a relative of yours? That's not good. ...Half through which parent, Sam? This is really important.'

'Um, dad's.'

'Shit.'

Without another word of explanation the devil took them back to Bobby's front door and carried the unconscious boy inside. Both other hunters were alarmed, but it paled compared to when they woke him up and he asked for Zachariah.

Lucifer decided to stay out of it. He still confirmed that technically Michael could take anyone of John Winchester's bloodline as vessel to Sam and then retreated into their palace, telling Sam to call if he was needed. Because if he listened to this any more, he might smite the boy.

It didn't feel good to be so close to losing control. But they just made him furious! So he blocked it out. As best he could. It didn't work.

"I'm tired of fighting who I am supposed to be."

Oh, he knew that feeling. He refused to sympathize with Dean, but he knew what that felt like. The thing was just that humans were made to make their own decisions, within certain boundaries at least. Angels were supposed to just obey. And Lucifer didn't. He fought to be himself every day. And right then, as he pondered that, he felt the need to be what every angel craved flare up.

He wanted to submit to Sam again. To stop fighting and having to be strong again for a while. Could they afford that? Did they have the time? Then Dean said that he didn't believe in Sam anymore and knew that he was too weak and would give in anyway and Sam stormed out, pained and in need for comfort himself.

They told Bobby that they needed some time for themselves and as he looked into their eyes and saw how haunted they were, he nodded without a word of protest.

In their mind palace, they found the fluffiest of beds, covered in a thousand pillows and Sam snuggled into the embrace of Lucifer's wings that more than made up for the immobility of his arms, tied from wrists to elbows behind his back. Because they were huge enough to wrap around him twice. And because the angel's plumage was softer than puppy fur.

He tugged lightly on the devil's choke collar and the kisses resumed on every inch of his neck, throat, upper chest and shoulders. They both felt much better. Calmer, soothed by their love...

But the universe is a bitch. They were at their most peaceful, in bliss, and then Bobby shook them awake with panic in their eyes: "Adam is gone!"

Of course he was. He had been dreaming. And Lucifer had been too distracted to notice the invasion of his dreams through, presumably, Zachariah or one of his goons. Great. Now they had to find _him_!

Dean went nuts when he heard their distressed shouting and joined in until Sam stormed out with a hissed declaration to Bobby that he would try to trace him. Once he was gone, Dean tried intently to talk Bobby into letting him go because he would not let 'that kid' take the bullet for him. Bobby didn't like that option either, but knowing what he did about Sam, he couldn't let either welcome the archangel.

Ten minutes later Sam came back in, looking rather confused or maybe torn, and spread a map on the nearest table. Bobby went over instantly and they discussed the layout and surroundings in hushed tones. Apparently Sam had somehow found out where they had taken Adam, but be didn't believe for a second that Michael would accept Adam as an alternative vessel, so taking him had to be part of a greater plan. Most likely a trap.

Dean could not make out more, like the extremely silent explanation that Luci had found his location just like he had found the boys in the storage unit with Zachariah. There were ways to hide from angels, of course, but Zachariah either didn't know them, didn't want a possible vessel hidden from him as well or wanted Adam to be found as part of the trap.

Honestly, Lucifer suspected the second. No-one wanted to dig their own grave. And if Zachariah lost Adam and then couldn't find him because of something he himself had done, Michael would definitely fire him. Literally. So they knew where he was.

Now there was just the matter of how to get him. And that made for quite a heated discussion, which didn't work well with Dean in the next room. They looked over several times, scared that he would hear what they said, before finally leaving the safe house to fight it out. Still verbally but with frantic gestures thrown in.

Both points were valid. Bobby didn't want Sam, even powered by Lucifer, to walk into the trap alone. Zachariah knew about the devil in him. They could be prepared for that. And humans had managed to trap him with Holy Fire once. Even though it hurt to bring that up.

Lucifer, on the other hand, could argue that for one, he was able to survive jumping out of a circle of Holy Fire and it had taken trust to get him into it that one time, but also that someone had to stay with Dean. They had him tied up, but that was no panic room. He was not safely secured like that. Admittedly, safety was always first and foremost an illusion. But this really wouldn't hold him for long if it was not reapplied every now and then.

And that was very true. In fact, by the time they agreed and went back in, it was proven true. Dean was gone. But the best thing about that? The map was gone, too. 

 

"You're lying!"

Dean had been completely sure of himself and his actions when he took the map and drove to the place where they kept Adam. He still believed that when a bunch of angels disarmed him and walked into the beautiful room where Zachariah had Adam choking on his own blood. Clearly he had to save Adam and he had come just in time. But then the insufferable angel had to start speaking. And now he thought he might have walked straight into a mind game.

"Sorry, Dean. Well, not sorry. But I'm really not. Satan has been riding your little brother's dead bones ever since our last meeting."

"Dead?!"

"As good as dead for sure. You got any idea what it does to a human mind when Satan tortures them for a couple months? He better be dead to it by now. For his own sake."

"He... No."

"Yes. He's in there, in control, and Sammy dearest is a plaything for the devil at best."

"No, I would have noticed!"

"So there was never anything strange about him?"

He didn't answer that. And that was answer enough. But it didn't change anything, he told himself. Sam had always been strange. He was just a tad stranger now. Knew things he shouldn't be able to know, defeated enemies he shouldn't be able to defeat... But no. Dean refused to believe it. And he was not without arguments as he suddenly realized something.

"Fine. I might not have noticed. But don't you think another archangel would have seen?"

"Certainly, but how would you know then? You've never met an archangel in your life."

"As a matter of fact, I have. Gabriel came by. And he told us to say yes, after our last meeting, so clearly there was no Satan in Sammy then. Ha."

"G-Gabriel? Bu- No. Good one, almost got me there. But Gabriel? No, you could have said that Raphael met you, but not Gabriel. You see... the archangel Gabriel is long dead. Has been for centuries. But don't feel bad about that, I'm sure Satan has had ample occasions to manipulate your memories. So? It's not your fault! But whatever you think about Gabriel, that never happened."

He wanted to deny it. He really did. He wanted to say that Gabriel had told them he'd gone AWOL, that he had a new identity. But in the context of the devil, the great deceiver, having undetectedly influenced him for months, the idea of an archangel, one of the most powerful creatures of all and ever, going into quasi witness protection... it just suddenly sounded a little ridiculous. Maybe he had suspected something, so Satan had given him 'proof' that he was still Sam.

And it fit perfectly with Crowley's words. The devil hadn't been spotted. Yeah, because he was undercover. And it explained why Sam had agreed to stay behind. Sam would never do that. He would always want to help. He had stayed because he was not Sam and he knew he would be there anyway. Indeed, Dean had never seen the face of the devil. And he had never seen both at the same time. And the devil had known things, he had- God help him, it made sense!

Dean died inside as he finally believed. And so he agreed to let Michael in. Even though he hated how giddy it made Zachariah, whom he still craved to kill for enabling this. He had no choice if he wanted to save anyone anymore. Even though he had sick as the angel began a chant to call for Michael in Enochian.

"Don't even think about adding another sound to that."

Zachariah stopped cold, face paling at the voice. In dreadful trance he turned to its origin and the other angels and humans present turned as well. The door was gone. Vaporized without a sound. And where it should have been there stood Sam Winchester. But then his eyes glowed bright enough to tinge the entire room crimson and Dean remembered that this was not Sam anymore. Satan had come.

"Sorry for the delay, I had to pick something up on the way."

With that he raised his arms and the walls on both sides of the door shattered to reveal a horde of demons behind him. The angels raised their blades to fight, but their glances to their commander were filled with uncertainty. While angels might be stronger than demons, they were six against three dozens at least. And that was not even counting the archangel leading them.

The angels of heaven were scared and the demons smiled and laughed in joy over that. But Zachariah couldn't just retreat. Not with Dean in the room, ready to say yes. So he stood tall and faked a smile (that looked more like a grimace) of his own:

"Michael could come here within moments. And his vessel is willing! You can leave now and get ready for the big day or you can stay and we'll have the big fight right here and now."

Dean sent a panicked look to Adam. What good was saving him from taking in Michael, if the nuke would hit just three feet away from him? But he needn't worry about that. Zachariah was grasping for straws, while the devil laughed:

"Willing? No, Zachie, you have no willing vessel, just an empty shell too tired to protest anymore. 'Willing' is something else. Sam is willing. And if Michael really tried to fight me now, trust me, it would show. My soul in here, my fuel, is in perfect alignment with my grace. But that? If Michael becomes one with a soul tired of fighting, ready to give in, the notion will seep into him and dampen his will and strength. That's why we need consent, not coercion. He will be weakened while I am at full strength. You're the one who risks the world if you call him now."

The other angels cringed and the demons laughed harder, while Dean desperately hoped that that was not true. But there had to be a lie in that!

"Why the hell would Sam consent to you? How could his soul be... 'aligned' to your grace?"

"Because we share the same goal, Dean. Because we made a deal. Long ago. Sam consented to my possession, because he knew that the devil on his side was the best shot at stopping the apocalypse. After all, I am the first rebel and the founder of Team Free Will. Who could be better to overthrow God's plan of the end?"

Dean didn't believe that. But he did have to think back to Carthage. If Satan really already had his brother at the time, sparing their lives to trick Sam into believing him a simply misunderstood good guy made no sense anymore. And he had said that they were no enemies and that he had done something against the apocalypse... Dean did not believe him. But he considered the option.

And instantly Zachariah saw that his willing vessel was slipping. Always that bloody doubt! He tried to deny the devil's words, claiming that Sam was mad from the devil's torture after having been deceived into consenting. But he really shouldn't say such things about Lucifer in his presence.

The devil was enraged and roared that he would never do such a thing to his true vessel, his other half, his greatest treasure in all of creation, while his shirt and jacket ignited as visible wings of white and red light pushed through the back, flaming as they rose above all present. As fascinating as they were terrifying.

Zachariah's subordinates cowered while the demons enthused and as they shied away from the archangel's might one knocked over a chair, bringing the devil's attention to him. He squeaked in terror as those two red eyes met his, but a moment later the devil's gaze moved over them all and he calmed a little. He grew cold.

"You are merely following orders, aren't you? Tell me, do you really insist on the apocalypse, or might you ...in your own best interest... be open to another course of a-"

Adam gasped and spit out more blood and Zachariah shouted at Dean to confirm his yes. He shouted that the devil was taking over. He was wrong. The devil had taken over already. And within a moment, he was upon the enemy angel, holding him by the throat with both hands as he hissed:

"You would force him? Of course you would, you tried the same at that storage unit. But tell you what, Zachariah, consent under duress is no _true_ consent. It is not willing, it is coerced! And angels possess only with consent. We are welcomed, we do not invade. What you're trying here? That's not an angel's work. Forcing it... that's the demons' way, Zachariah. You are _no_ angel. Not really. You don't deserve those wings."

Now horror came over the struggling angel. He had just realized something that the humans were not privy to. But they would see. They saw the devil change his grip to free one hand and they saw him smile with dark promise as he spoke to his victim like metal on ice:

"I may be fallen, brother, but even as the devil I am still an angel. You, however, you won't simply fall. No, you shall plummet! May you never rise again..."

And with that he dug his fingers into Zachariah's throat and ripped it out, a fountain of blood spattering all over Sam's body. But his other hand already healed the wound to prevent hemorrhage, leaving Zachariah shaken, weak and pale as death, but alive. For a moment Dean wondered why the devil would rip his throat out just to heal him a moment later. Then he saw what he held in his bloodied hand. Beyond the flesh.

There was a shiny, whitish tendril that reminded him of... Anna. Lucifer had ripped out Zachariah's grace. And now he smiled wickedly at the former angel and held the grace before his face.

"May you never be an angel again."

And then he stuck it inhis own mouth and consumed the lesser grace, sucking on his bloody fingers to taunt him, showing him that nothing was left. No way back to what he used to be.

 "Now you are exactly what repelled you so. 'Cause I may hate humanity, but you... you are disgusted by them, aren't you? Calling them maggots... And now you're one of them!"

They could see the light die in Zachariah's eyes and the humans could almost feel sorry for him. Almost. I kind of felt like he deserved it, though. Except... The devil had quite a temper and he hated Zachariah with a passion. This was not enough, they saw that in the glint of his red eyes.

"But it still doesn't feel right. Human... that it still too good for you. No, you shall be lesser than that. Know what I'm talking about?"

He didn't, that much was evident. He couldn't even imagine the fate that he devil had decided for him. But when the archangel announced it, he wished he could die an angel's death and just disappear.

"My children! My loyal demons, I have a task for you. And I can promise you, you'll love it. Did you know what else is different between angels and humans? Beside the wings? No demon would ever dare to enter a vessel that is already occupied by an angel. Like a cheetah would never claim a lion's prey while he still lies upon it. But a human? Demons possess humans every day."

Zachariah screamed when he understood and his angels looked like they might faint just bearing witness to it. But the devil just laughed: "Boys and girls, have at it!" And a dozen demons left their meatsuits on the spot, the black smoke shooting past their master and down the former angel's throat.

"Have your fun with him, there are no limits! Find his memories and taint them all! Find him and give him a taste of what awaits him in hell! Will you do that for me?"

He let go and Zachariah's body smirked, bowing deeply as his eyes turned black as the night.

"Yes, master. He tried to hide, but we have him. And his mind! Master, all those memories of heaven! All ours! You don't mind if we snatch them, do you?"

"Not at all, my children. Rip his mind apart. There is just one little thing: I hate his face. And I don't want to see it again. You have until midnight, then I want you to get a hellhound to eat it and drag his soul to hell. You can have fun with him for eternity there. Make what was an angel into the demon he is inside."

Zachariah's body laughed with the demons' glee and they walked it into the crowd of their kind. All went at him then. All but Meg, who came forth from their mass and gave her god a blinding smile.

"You are truly gracious, father."

And then her gaze shifted to Zachariah's subordinates, who gulped, but were frozen in their fear.

"What about them?"

"That is their own choice."

He turned to them, the malic on his face softening until he seemed, while still imperious, almost understanding.

"As I tried to tell you I understand that you were just being obedient so far. But now you must choose. Will you continue to support the apocalypse to win or lose everything? Or will you follow me and forsake my brother's ranks? Know that I have no intention of ever letting any demons into heaven. I stand against all-out war between heaven and hell. I just want the order to be as it was. So tell, what do _you_ want? Who do you chose to follow? Michael or me?"

Making choices was not something angels were good at and it showed. They fidgeted, looking between Zachariah and him until one was brave enough to speak:

"W-What about God?"

The others looked shocked and ready to distance themselves from him, fearing the devil's wrath at such an answer, but Lucifer just chuckled:

"What about him? Do you think he will be upset? Do you think he'll even care? Even just notice? You have never met him, have you?

They all shook their heads and Satan sighed, but smiled understsandingly:

"Well, I have. I knew him well, before and while he still resided in heaven..."

That stirred the unease among them them. God was not in heaven anymore? Nobody had said anything, but then no-one would.

"I only really understand him since I have created the demons, though. They see me as their God, you know? And because I made them, they think I'm on their side, that I like them. But I really don't. They're demons. I just don't discourage their false beliefs because they are of use to me. My demons are ...as one has actually understood now: cannon fodder. And you are exactly the same to Him. So many would die if the apocalypse went through. But he wouldn't care. You are not sons to Him, my brothers. You are just His soldiers. Michael refuses to see that, so he remains on this suicide mission. You can join him in that or accept the hurtful truth. But answer me now: Who is your chosen commander?"

The angels looked at their big brother in devastation, but then one by one they sank they to their knees before him. He couldn't tell, of course, if they were sincere or just found Michael smiting them a more acceptable risk than what Lucifer had done to Zachariah. But the result was the same.

"Good choice. Now take flight. Spread my word and recruit more brothers. They may be seen as fallen when they join me, but there is worse. Tell them that, too."

All angels nodded and he told them "Dismissed." They vanished before the echo died. And now Meg sidled up to him, taking his bloodied hand in both of hers and kissing it sweetly. He could smell her arousal and sense her utter devotion to him.

"You don't care how I speak of your kind."

"I know enough of my kind to know that you are right, my god."

"Hm... How is the search for Crowley going?"

"He- um... He's really good, master. We have already upended nine hideouts he has been to. But he is the king of the crossroads. His hellhounds smell it when we come for him and he flees in time. His entourage is getting smaller, though. The more hounds we manage to kill, the less time he has to react and warn his people before he runs. We'll get him."

She was clearly nervous, but not out of fear. She was embarrassed. She didn't want to disappoint him. But he was not dissappointed. He was a gracious master. And he cupped her face with his free hand as his voice warmed up.

"You will, I'm sure. If he was not that good, he'd hardly be worth the search, right? It's okay, Meg, I'm not mad."

She smiled like the sun and melted into his chest, black from the clothes his emerging wings had burned and red from Zachariah's blood. He looked over to the former angel. The demons were really taking him apart. But as he calmed fully in satisfaction over his vengeance served, he also remembered something and turned abruptly to face Dean and Adam.

"You're still here?"

Dean huffed. Of course they were still there. The only way out of the room was past Satan. A fire-winged Satan dripping with blood from ripping an angel's throat out with his bare hands. And behind him more than thirty demons.

"I am glad. We should probably talk."

"Talk? About what?!"

"Sam, of course. The apocalypse! You were in doubt. I would like to know what you are thinking."

"I don't think so. But you're wrong. I'm not in doubt."

"Dean..."

"No, I did doubt. But not anymore. My brother can't consent to this. If he does, you've already driven him mad. Like Zachariah said."

"No, Dean, I never could. I can't hurt him. You are the best example of that!"

"What?"

"You live. I hate you for reminding me of Michael and everything you did to Sam, but he still loves his brother, so I'm letting you live even when I crave to rip you apart. I even ordered my demons that my vessel's family, by blood and otherwise, is off limits for them. They may not lay a hand on you. All for Sam."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Because when you love someone, you tolerate those that they love even if you don't agree with that. Even the worst of in-laws. Because that's the price you pay. And Dean, I love my other half. You only live because I do."

"Yeah, well... I still see a torturer here."

"Zachariah deserved that. You wanted revenge, too."

"I wanted to kill him, he deserved to die! But no-one deserves that. To be tortured by demons... forever."

"You have tortured, too."

"I made some tough choices, did what was necessary, but you... You get off on that. You're a bloody sadist. A monster. And I'll find a way to save my brother. You hear me in there? I'll come back for you!"

The devil was momentarily stunned. How did Dean plan to go in order to come back? But he was presented with the solution before he had a chance to scan Sam's memories for similar situations. Dean stepped to the side and revealed a drawing of blood a moment before he slammed his bloody palm into the sigil and the angel was gone.

Suddenly it was very still. The demons had stopped the torture and laughter and stared. Then they growled and advanced on the enemy.

"Stop it! NOW!"

They halted again and looked to Meg a bit puzzled about her interjection.

"How dumb can you be? Everyone knows that that sigil can only send angels a way for a while and our master's orders are clear. Hands off the vessel's family. He literally just repeated that. If he reconsiders that because of today, he'll tell you when he reappears. Now get the once-angel and get back to headquarters. You will tend to your other duties until he makes contact again. Understood?"

Grumbling they shuffled off. Meg smirked at Dean, even though it was a front and she desperately hoped for Lucifer to come back soon, promised to see him again soon, and disappeared last. Then it was just the two of them. Just Dean and Adam. Two potential vessels for Michael. But neither wasted a single thought on that now. They had to check on Bobby and warn him about Satan. Meg had spoken the truth:

They did not know what the banishment did to angels, but the effect was always short-lived.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments are always welcome.
> 
> (I changed this one's outcome quite a bit, I admit, but I liked it better like this and since this series is my vision of season 5, I'll stay true to that. But don't worry, the next story will still cover the contents of Hammer of the Gods. Meaning: GABRIEL!!!)


End file.
